geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
When A Mung Daal Failed
Author's Note (Read This First) As I always say, this story is a funnypasta, and is not meant to be taken seriously. Also, the episode title is a parody of a classic Simpsons episode entitled, "When Flanders Failed." I hope you enjoy my story, and please let me know your thoughts in the comment section once you're done reading. The Story Okay so one day I was walking through town not really paying attention to where I was going, and I ended up bumping into a big fat guy in a well dressed suit. This caused me to fall back onto the floor, and the man helped me get back onto my feet. "Sorry for bumping into you like that." I said. "Don't be silly it was my fault really." The man replied while letting out a massive fart. "Ooh excuse me." He said as he began making his way down the streets dancing as he did so. 'What a weird guy' I thought to myself, as I noticed a small DVD lying on the ground. "Hey man you forgot your...." I didn't finish my sentence as I saw that the man had completely disappeared down the busy streets. For a fat guy he was surprisingly quick. I picked up the DVD, and saw that it was a Chowder DVD. The cover had a picture of Mung crying in a corner while all the other characters close in on him including Ms. Endive, Panini, Gazpacho, Gorgonzola. Ceviche, Pate, Chestnut, and many others. Meanwhile, Chowder is standing next to Mung with a conflicted look on his face. The back of the DVD had a small message written in ketchup, and it said, "for you Sylvestor." "How did this thing know my name?" I asked confused, and put the DVD in my coat pocket, as I made my way back to my shed. Yes I live in a shed like Shrek, but that's the not worst part I had to share with my grandpa whose an old fart who hates everything related to cartoons. My uncle Colin also lived with us. I walked in through the front door, to see my grandpa cooking up a foul smelling beef stew. My younger brother Peter was also there due to him being on holiday from university. "Beef stew again?" I asked annoyed as I placed my coat down on a small table we used to have our food on. "Of course it is! You need big strong bones young man." My grandpa explained while putting a large bowl of it down on the table in front of me. "Grandpa I'm 46 years old do I really need..." I was cut off as my grandpa did his typical rant about how I was not appreciating his generosity, and how back in his day, people would eat what they were given, and wouldn't complain about it. I began picking at the stew with my fork, as my grandpa and Peter began digging into theirs like some kind of animals. Suddenly I heard the toilet flush, as my uncle Colin came in holding his stomach. He said, "Ooh Dad I think we're gonna have to get a new toilet in the morning cause this one is clogged." Suddenly, a foul odur entered the air. My face turned green. it smelt like a pack of cheese which you left on the kitchen side for six months then took a dump on, and then had your way with it while a bulldog named Edgar Riceburrow The III watched from a nearby hill. Colin was my Dad's brother, and was the eldest of the two siblings. I never really knew my father, he died when I was only three, and no one really talked about it. Cause it ain't exactly a fun topic is it reader? It was my grandpa and Colin who had raised me my entire life, so I guess I had to thank them for that at least. At that point, Colin noticed a DVD shaped item in my coat pocket, and against my permission might I add, he reached inside of it, and pulled out the DVD. "Oh my what's this?" Colin asked me. "Just some DVD I found on the street earlier today." Colin looked at me puzzled, and asked, "on the streets what was it doing there waiting for a bus?" "Let me have a look at it." My grandpa said while putting down his bowl of stew on the table having lost his appetite, He didn't have much of an appetite anymore as he was 130 years old after all. Colin handed my grandpa the DVD who upon seeing the cover pulled out a Bible, and began whacking me over the head with it repeatedly. "I will not have you bringing in filth like that in here!" My grandpa yelled angrily only for Peter to stop him from going any further. "Grandpa perhaps we should watch the DVD before we make such a harsh judgement on it and Syvestor." Peter explained. Peter served as the voice of reason in the house. He was also much better with the ladies than me having a wife with big breasts, a mistress, and a young farmer who worked in Riker's Field with the Corleone Family. "Well I suppose you're right." My grandpa said putting the Bible down, and sitting himself back down in his chair. We then got ourselves ready to watch the episode with my grandpa preparing more stew for us much to my chagrin, and Colin got himself a blanket with dalmatians on it. He didn't share with it us. We all huddled up on the sofa, as Peter walked over to the TV, and placed the disc into the DVD player. It was just a blank DVD disc with nothing on it btw. It started with a brief advertisement which had a guy who looked like The Shadow Reader coming up to the screen, and yelling, "don't be watching dat that when ya could be watching one of these babies!" He said as he moved out of the way to reveal a small brown desk which had a bunch of Cartoon Network themed DVD's on top of them. Then the Shadow look alike started busting out, and began dancing to a funky song something like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwBKjK7Xik0 Colin began dancing too causing the blanket to drop onto the floor. "Colin!" My grandpa yelled at the top of his lungs before continuing with, "would you kindly sit down so we can continue?" "Oh yeah sorry Dad got a bit carried away there." Colin said as he sat back down, but he sat down with too much force, and caused the sofa to go up into the sky for a brief moment, but we came back to the floor as the main menu then appeared. It was just a blank white screen with small black text making out the words 'play episode,' I clicked on it with the remote, and the episode started with the normal theme song. There were some differences to the main theme: first of all the food being shown in the oven was former president Barack Obama's head, Mung was only one looking at the food being prepared, and was also the only one singing the lyrics. "This is pretty hot," Colin said he began eating some cheesy Wotsits very loudly I might add, It didn't help that it was an extra large bag as well. The book then opened to reveal the name of the episode as normal, and it read, "When A Mung Daal Failed." "Strange." I said to myself. "What is?" My grandpa asked who was getting visibly annoyed by Colin's loud munching. "I've never seen an episode of Chowder named after before, and I've seen nearly all of them at least 69 times." I said confused as a confused man would often say when confused about something confusing. "It's probably an episode that hardly gets shown on television." Peter explained while adjusting his suit. The episode then started with Mung and Schnitzel working hard in the kitchen as normal. Truffles came in, and yelled, "Mung we've got two dozen more orders for hot smuffleberry cakes so get to it!" "Yes mam." Mung said timidly as he and Schnitzel deseprately tried to get the dishes prepared. Chowder who was watching them from afar came up to them, and asked Mung, "Mung can I help you with the cooking?" "Yes yes alright pass me some zaboom toofu sauce: it's what gives the smuffleberry cakes their unique flavour." Mung explained. "Rada Rada." Schnitzel said as he helped Mung with the stirring. Chowder walked over to the kitchen cupboard where we see a bunch of different items on a shelf, We see the zaboom toofu sauce, but Chowder goes past it, and instead grabs the allo seeno sauce instead while some sinister music played in the background which caused Colin to spit out his water, and eat his Wotsits much faster than before. Chowder gave the sauce to Mung who said with his eyes close, "thank you Chowder now then let's finish these cakes before Truffles hits me with her frying pan again," as Mung began pouring the contents of the jar into the bowl. He then discarded the empty bottle onto the floor. A closeup of the bottle was shown as once again sinister music plays in the background. He then placed the mixture onto a baking tray, and then placed into the oven for it cook overnight. The following morning, Mung walked into the kitchen only to see the empty allo seeno bottle, and his face turned white like a goat. "Oh no! Oh no!" Mung yelled in despair as the Kool Aid Man burst in through the walls of the kitchen, and yelled his trademark, "oh yeah!" Mung then went to the reception area to see Truffles, and asked about the smuffleberry cakes. Truffles replied, "oh they all sold out ages ago. They sold like hot cakes." Mung looked terrified he even began violently shaking like he had a fever or he was very aroused, and Chowder came up to him, and asked, "what's wrong Mung?" Mung looked at him, and said, "Chowder it wasn't zaboom toofu sauce you gave me it was allo seeno sauce." "Is that bad?" Chowder asked. "Bad?" Mung asked before continuing with, "it's catastrophic,,, Chowder allo seeno sauce causes people to suffer a case of food poisoning like no other. It turns them into.... zombies." Mung explained while the typical dun, dun, dun sound occurred. "Zombies!?" Chowder and Truffles yelled in confusion while Schnitzel yelled, "rada rada!?" Suddenly some loud banging occurred at the front door, Mung went to open the door, and saw Endive and Panini were there to greet him. Gazpacho was also there as well as Pate, and sevearl other characters but they all looked horrible, and big red eyes as well as dark green skin. They were zombies. Some music which sounded like something that would play in a Call of Duty game began to play in the background, Mung pulled out a shotgun, and said, "alright let's get dangerous!" As he blasted off Endive's head causing it to fall on the floor. "God I've always wanted to do that!" Mung yelled as he began blasting his way through all the zombiefied versions of the characters. Mung made his way onto the streets of Marzipan, and shot his way through waves upon waves of zombies. He continued like this until he reached Gazpacho's stand, He sat down where he was realised he had run out of ammo. "Oh no why didn't I get more ammo?" Mung asked as some zombies corned him. Peter became visibly shaken up by this, he had always had a fear of zombies ever since he saw City of The Living Dead on an old VHS tape. Endive had managed to put her head back on, and she said, "Mung..." in a demonic voice. "You did this to us." Pate said in a demonic voice while dancing towards Mung. "No... I didn't..... I swear.... hang on a second!" Mung yelled at the top of his lungs. He then continued with, "I didn't poison you.... it was all Chowder's fault!" "He's the one who gave me the allo seeno instead of the zaboom toofu." Mung then turned to look at Chowder with a glare, and said, "turns out I lied Chowder I've still one bullet in this gun, and I'm gonna make it count!" "Thanks for the memories Chowder." Mung said when all of the sudden a large bird which looked like Christopher Eccleston picked him up, and began flying with him towards the sky as the song Ocean Drive by the Lighthouse Family played in the background. "What are you doing with me?" Mung asked confused. "Mr Daal I'm taking you to a flying hammock as a reward for saying thank you." The bird said in a soft Irish accent as he took Mung into the sunset with him. The credits then played like normal, and Peter fell down onto the floor. "Peter what's wrong? What's the matter?" I asked as Colin ejected the disc from the DVD player. "That episode.... it was just too much for me Sylvestor... it was too much." Peter said as he died. However, he wasn't dead for long as he soon changed into a man with big curly hair who said, "well I need jelly babies." "Peter where are you going?" I asked while 'Peter' made his way out of the shed. He poked his head out of the door, and said, "I hate goodbyes I just go off quietly." He then disappeared back into the shadows never to be seen again. That's when we heard a knock at the door, I assumed it was Peter coming back to see us, but I was wrong. Dead wrong deader than Dead Bart. Oh yeah I went there. I opened the door only to be greeted by the fat guy from earlier. "I have something which belongs to you." I said as I handed him the DVD. "Ooh thanks love must of dropped in the street silly ole me." He said happily while letting out another massive fart, "excuse me." "Happens to all of us." Colin said who was still sitting on the sofa with his blanket wrapped around him apparently not fazed at all by Peter's death, and sudden transformation into a completely different man. The man rubbed the DVD up and down, and then asked, "you uh you didn't watch it though did you?" "Yes we did why?" I asked. The man then shut the door tight behind him, and farted again even louder this time. "You shouldn't have done that," the man said he..... and I'm not even joking here removed his skin, and it fell down to the floor revealing it to have been a suit. A large big green monster with beady black eyes, a giffraee like neck with a small device attached to it, and large muscly legs. "I am Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer Day Slitheen, and this is my hunt!" The thing yelled as it charged towards me. "I will never give in!" I yelled angrily. "Oh confident are we?" Jocrassa asked. "You killed my father!" I yelled angrily. "No Sylvestor I am your father." That was the last thing I heard as the whole world went to black... Author's Note II I hope you enjoyed this story, and I might be writing a sequel to this story.... but shhhhhhhhh my little duckies it's a secret. Gallery seven heaven.jpg|Me say uncle part ii.jpeg|My uncle Colin have you got the pot noodle horn harty.jpg|My grandpa did you call me a million dollar salmon.jpg|Peter in his new body big boy beefy.jpg|The mysterious man slitheen came to town.jpg|The mysterious man in his true form when you come back i be waiting.jpg|Peter's wife my gassy gass gas gas.jpg|Peter's mistress Young farmeer.jpg|Peter's young farmer the piegion games.jpg|Peter in his original form Category:Chowder Category:Cartoon Network Category:Funnypasta Category:Good looking albatross Category:Well Seymour, I made it, Despite your directions Category:Stories with the Shadow Reader in them Category:Way too funny to even take seriously Category:Zombies Category:DVD Category:Lost Episodes Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:What? Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Ooooooohhhh very scary Category:Suggested Reading Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Meant to be Funnypasta